Coqueta
by YueDark
Summary: "Me gustas"… por coqueta y altanera, "Me gusta"… tu mirada insinuante, "Me gusta"… todo lo que llevas puesto y por tu bella forma de menearte. "Me gustas"… por coqueta Cuando guiñes los ojos haces que pierda la cabeza…


**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece. Pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria. Queda prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

**Musica: Coqueta - Intocable.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**.**

**Coqueta**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de los arboles, la fricción de las ramas al ser golpeadas, la luz del sol colándose de entre el bosque y el cálido perfume de la arena golpeando de en su cara. Si su mente no le fallaba, muy pronto, frente a sus negros ojos se divisaría el gran desierto de Suna, solo era cuestión de esperar…

Ante aquel pensamiento una sonrisa de lado se formo en sus delgados labios, de hecho sus piernas por inercia se movieron, agilizando el paso, no era su estilo pero tenia prisa. Dio un salto, dos, tres, cuatro hasta que por fin lo vio… sus pupilas se ensancharon y sus fosas nasales se abrieron paso ante el cálido aroma que provenía de la arena, por alguna extraña razón le recordaban a _ella…_

El abrasador sol le dio de lleno en la cara, con su antebrazo se cubrió tratando de acostumbrarse ante tan deslumbrante luz. El viento se meció de aquí para halla alborotando las dunas de aquel desierto, instintivamente cerro los ojos y dejo que la cálida arena lo embriagara. Por un instante temió que ese torbellino que lo rodeaba se convirtiera en una tormenta, pero tan rápido como le embargo aquel pensamiento el viento ceso.

Aquella seductora sonrisa se ensancho, era… _ella,… solo le estaba dando la bienvenida…_

Con rapidez se dispuso a adentrase en el desierto, corrió tan veloz como pudo… no era su estilo, repito, pero tenia prisa en llegar. Llevaba ya dos días de camino, si sus cálculos no fallaban seria un día entero para atravesar ese lugar, suspiro, aun faltaba mucho por recorrer.

El tiempo transcurrió lento, suave, agotador. Aun asi la noche se hizo presente, la pálida luna se asomo en el firmamento y la calidez agradable que lo envolvía se transformo en frialdad absoluta. Trato de llevar calor a su cuerpo arropándose dentro de un cueva pequeña, pero ni asi.

—'_Solo espero que valga la pena…'—_ murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse vencer por los sueños.

* * *

Las grandes puertas de Suna llegaron a sus ojos con gran alegría. Apenas amanecía y el calor ya era notorio. De un momento a otro el sol lo deslumbro, instintivamente se cubrió con un brazo… a lo lejos diviso una figura divina con una coleta amarrada a su pelo dorado. Sonrio, era inevitable… camino torpemente sobre la arena hasta que la tuvo a pocos metros de distancia. La princesa de Suna le sonrio de lado, con una mezcla de arrogancia y _coquetería._

Cuando por fin la tuvo frente a ella suspiro con cansancio. Temari le miro con una ceja alzada y ensancho su sonrisa arrogante, le inspecciono por un instante y algo de su vestimenta le causo risa a la mujer.

—Mmm… llegas tarde, vago— hablo la kunoichi con soberbia con ambas manos en su cintura. Hizo rodar sus ojos en su vestimenta, era claro que algo de él le parecía divertido.

—Tsk…— chasqueo la lengua en total desagrado, desviando su negra mirada de la esmeralda de ella —Y yo que pensé que al menos me saludarías primero.

—Mmm… veo que al menos te esforzaste un poco— señalo sus ropas que parecían polvosas y con alguna rasgadura.

—No tenia otra opción, ¿O si? Si no llegaba a tiempo me esperaba una muerte segura— Shikamaru metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos con indiferencia.

—Jajaja— Temari rio con dulzura, extraño en ella —Tienes razón, si tardabas mas te asesinaría, vago— Shikamaru volvió a chasquear la lengua en total desagrado —Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, deberías esforzarte mas… tienes el potencial solo que no lo aprovechas al máximo— regaño seriamente la kunoichi cruzándose de brazos.

—Y yo ya te lo he dicho muchas veces mujer, es demasiado _Problemático—_ Temari negó con la cabeza y con un gesto lo incito a andar junto a ella.

Conforme se adentraban en la aldea la gente los miraba con atención, cada vez que se topaban con ellos la gente saludaba con una leve reverencia ala princesa de Suna, y ella como la mujer arrogante que era, le encantaba todo aquello, es mas, sonreía coqueta y caminaba seductoramente, derrochando soberbia a su paso.

El Nara no perdía un solo momento su vista de ella, como idiotizado la miraba y sonreía de cuando en cuando. Fue asi hasta que una leve cancioncilla se coló por sus pensamientos, a decir verdad le molestaba, pues últimamente Ino la ponía día y noche, y no conforme con ello la tarareaba de cuando en cuando.

Sacudió su cabeza irritado y Temari se percato de ello, aun sobre su hombro le sonrio de forma altanera y lo incito a seguirla nuevamente. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que _ella_… cubría cada uno de los aspectos de la mujer de la que se hablaba en aquella melodía.

—'_Coqueta, altanera, de mirada insinuante, de ropa extravagante, su bella forma de menearse…'—_ ante lo ultimo un sonrojo involuntario invadió sus mejillas, resoplo aun mas irritado. En ese momento la brisa matinal los ataco de frente alborotando los rubios cabellos frente a él, parecía que hasta el clima le recordaba a esa estúpida cancioncita. _—'La forma en que su pelo se mece cuando va caminando por la calle, y su aroma se queda por el viento, dándome valor para acompañarte…'—_ y de alguna u otra manera su sonrojo aumentaba, maldijo a Ino por obsesionarse con la melodía, maldijo a su mente por recordarse la y maldijo a la mujer frente a él por no ser mas que la coquetería andando.

Mientras me encontraba en mi mundo de maldiciones la rubia frente a mi se detuvo de pronto y choque de lleno contra su espalda. Ella volteo a verme divertida por mi turbamiento, me sonrio altanera y coloco sus pequeñas manos en mis hombros. Aquel contacto logro relajarme, luego se acerco a mi, su aliento chocaba justo en mi oído.

—Shikamaru, ya relájate— me soplo suavemente y tan rápido como se acerco a mi se alejo, claramente notaba la sonrisa divertida en sus labios y un extraño calor me golpeo de lleno. De nueva cuenta Temari se detuvo, volteo a verme y me giño un ojo lanzándome un beso. A aquella mujer parecía gustarle confundirme de esa manera, pues reía sonoramente.

Y una vez mas esa estupidita canción se coló por mis pensamientos…

—'_Cuando giñes los ojos haces que pierda la cabeza…'—_ y fue justamente lo que perdí, en el momento en que la vi, sacudí mi cabeza enérgicamente y resople con fastidio ya el jueguito comenzaba a hartarme. Y mientras meditaba todo aquello escuche claramente como un par de jóvenes le silbaban y le decían los piropos mas estudiados que jamás oí. Y ella con su andar mas arrogante se dejaba hacer, si, aquello le agradaba, su sonrisa se ensanchaba y se contoneaba de forma sensual _—'Y te gusta que te admire todita la gente, te diga que eres linda y se te sube a la mente'—_ y de nuevo me regañaba por tal melodía hartante, pero era justo lo que decir sobre esa despampanante mujer. _—'Que tienes cara de ángel y figura divina y que de todo el barrio eres la mas bonita'…_

Entre tanto pensamiento absurdo, sin darme cuenta llegue a la oficina del Kazekage. Temari se detuvo frente a la puerta y toco dos veces, después entramos cuando la profunda voz de Gaara nos indico entrar.

—Gaara…— llamo la Sabaku No a su pelirrojo hermano, este dejo de lado el papeleo frente a él y nos miro fijamente —El enviado de Konoha esta aquí— la rubia se hizo a un lado y yo quede justo enfrente del ojijade. Hice una leve reverencia y comencé a hablar.

—Kazekage-sama, Tsunade-sama me envió para supervisar la apertura de la academia ninja de Suna. Solo podre estar aquí por una semana— explique. Gaara solo me miro seriamente y cruzo ambos brazos a disgusto.

—Creí que Konoha mandaría a alguien que al menos pudiera estar un mes con nosotros— el pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua —Pero de sobra se que eres indispensable allá— el Sabaku No suspiro.

—No se preocupe Kazekage-sama, Luna estará aquí justo al tiempo en que yo me vaya. Ella se quedara el tiempo que haga falta— de inmediato la reacción del pelirrojo frente a mi cambio, casi y digo casi pude ver un leve sonrojo por su parte, pero decidí ignorarlo. Aunque debo decir que la cara de Temari también se desfiguro al verlo y eso me tomo por sorpresa.

—Esta bien. Temari se encargara de que tu estancia sea más cómoda. Ahora pueden retirarse— ante las palabras del Kage del país del viento un insano pensamiento se coló por mi cabeza. Esta vez ni siquiera me recrimine por pensar asi, era inevitable… ver a aquella arrogante mujer destilar esa coquetería, agregándole su exquisita belleza junto con su agresiva personalidad, me encantaba… si, lo admito, las mujeres de carácter fuerte me fascinaban, quizás hacia algunos años hubiera dicho que daban miedo, pero ahora a mi 19 años era todo lo contrario.

Temari me indico con una seña que abandonáramos la oficina de su hermano y asi lo hice. Yo detrás de ella miraba idiotizado el meneo de sus caderas. Justo en ese momento pasaron dos Chunnin y saludaron a la rubia con una inclinación, mientras la miraban descaradamente. Esto me puso de mal humor, hasta que caí en cuenta que todo estaba planeado minuciosamente.

Aquella inusual amabilidad, mezclada con su fría actitud, su ropa tan endemoniadamente corta y entallada, su peinado mas maduro, el extraño acercamiento que me estremeció y las insistentes miradas imprudentes de los hombres de la aldea, queriéndose devorar algo que por derecho me pertenecía.

—'_Tsk, que problemático'—_ me dije, pero si quería jugar yo también podía. Estaba a punto de ejecutar mi plan cuando ella me indico que habíamos llegado al destino final. Iba a despedirse cuando sin más la tome en mis brazos y la metí al cuarto. La acorrale entre la puerta y mi cuerpo, mirándola fijamente.

De la nada pude vislumbrar algo de nerviosismo, aunque en ningún momento aparto su mirada de la mia. La tome de los hombros y me acerque a ella, nuestros labios se tocaron por un segundo y Temari cerro los ojos con fuerza. Pero en ese momento me detuve… asi de cerca de sus labios solo pude susurrar…

—_Coqueta…_

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida y con un gran sonrojo cuando escucho mis palabras, pero no la deje hacer un movimiento más cuando estampe sus labios con los míos. Cuando probé el néctar de su boca, me pareció probar el mismísimo astro solar mezclado con un toque de la arena del desierto, y aquello me desquicio.

Sinceramente no me iba a calmar con solo un ardiente beso de la princesa de Suna, asi que sin más deje que mis labios exploraran mas haya de lo imaginado… porque ahora la maldita cancioncita hacia cambiado completamente… ahora la desgraciada me decía…

"_Me gustas"… por coqueta y altanera_

"_Me gusta"… tu mirada insinuante_

"_Me gusta"… todo lo que llevas puesto_

_Y por tu bella forma de menearte_

"_Me gustas"… por coqueta_

_Cuando guiñes los ojos haces que pierda la cabeza…_

**FIN**

* * *

.

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Es mi primer Shikatema, asi que denme chance... XD**

**Es una historia que queria escribir desde hace mucho, pero no salio como esperaba. Espero escribir mas de esta parejita mas adelante...**

**No se olviden de comentar. Con un me gusta o no me gusta me conformo. Re cuerden que son sus comentarios los que me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Cuidense mucho. Salu2 desde Mexico.**

**YUE! =^-^=**


End file.
